scream_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 2013 Wiki
Scream (Originally titled "Scary Movie") is a 2013 remake film directed by Vincent Galvan and written by Kevin Williamson. The film revitalized the slasher film genre in the mid 1990s, similar to the impact Halloween (1978) had on late 1970s film,by using a standard concept with a tongue-in-cheek approach that combined straightforward scares with dialogue that satirized slasher film conventions. The film features many teen idols of the time, including Marilyn Thomas, Vincent Ofcharsky, Victoria Galvan, Jennifer Orellana, Johanna Pavia, Sasha Galvan and Elyssia Thomas. Describe your topic Gabby Becker , home alone, answers her ringing phone. Startled, the man on the other end says he must have dialed the wrong number and hangs up. Soon after, he calls again, making flirtatious comments and asking about her boyfriend. At first, Gabby plays along, but soon the man starts making threatening and sadistic comments. From there, he goes on to reveal that her boyfriend is tied up on the back patio. Now in control the caller turns the situation in an extreme horror trivia contest. If Gabby answers the trivia questions right, she and her friend, Alissa get to live. If she fails to answer correctly, they die. As a starter she answers the "warm-up question" correctly. Not impressed, the caller then asks her a trick question: "Who is the killer in Friday the 13th?". Not familiar with the full franchise, Abby answers saying the killer is Jason Voorhees, only to be proven wrong, as Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, was the first film's killer. The caller then tells Abby that she's earned a bonus question but she has just ended her boyfriend's life. A shocked Abby then hurries to turn the patio lights on, and finds Alissa has been disemboweled The caller promises Abby another round, but Abby instead refuses answer the question. A chair then smashes the patio door windows, as Abby runs out of the house armed with a kitchen knife. Right after she is caught up by a cloaked figure in a mask and is stabbed in the chest. Now on the ground, she is strangled while attempting to call her parents. With her last ounce of strength Abby takes off the killer's mask and sees his face. Surprised by this revelation, the killer's identity is not shown on-screen. Meanwhile, as Alissa's parents returned home they received their daughter's panicked phone call, only to hear muffled moans on the other end. Instructing his wife to go to the neighbors' house, Alissa's father is guided outside by her frantic screaming, as they spot a gutted Abby hanging from a tree in the back garden. The movie then cuts to Sidney Prescott, who is attempting to cope with the anniversary of her mother's brutal rape and murder. The following night while home and alone, the killer invades her house and attempts to kill her. After a short but intense struggle the killer disappears. Sidney tries to sort through the trauma of being attacked and, in reaction to circumstantial evidence, unwillingly points an accusatory finger at her boyfriend Billy Loomis. She decides to stay at the home of her friend Tatum Riley, while under the watchful eye of Tatum's brother Dwight, nicknamed Dewey, the Sheriff's deputy. While there, she again receives a phone call from the killer, who tells her she made a grave mistake by thinking Billy Loomis was the killer. He ends their conversation by saying she will find out who the killer is, soon enough... Already under considerable stress, Sidney is forced to deal with the scandalization of her own attack by ambitious tabloid television newswoman Isabel Gonzales, who was the author of a tell-all book revealing the promiscuous affair between Sidney's mother and her convicted killer, KevinWeary. School is soon canceled as a precautionary measure. Leaving the building temporarily abandoned. The school principal is then killed while still inside the school when he was distracted. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse